Wilkinson School Intensive Studies Trips Wiki
Welcome to the Wilkinson School Intensive Studies Trips Wiki The Intensive Studies Trip is a yearly learning experience that the students of Wilkinson School go on to different parts of the United States and beyond. The trip is basically a five-year cycle, including the Revolutionary War, Civil War to Civil Rights, the American Southwest, ancient cultures on the Yucatan Peninsula, and Old World Heritage which has been a trip to the British Isles or the Northwest Coast depending ont he year. While on the trips the students and parents visit sites and enjoy one-of-a-king experiences planned and led by our masterful guide, Mr. Woo! Every year is an adventure, so if you ever have a chance to go, don't miss out! 2012 - The Land of Enchantment Hoohoogam Ki Museum Our very first stop during the trip was at the Hoohoogam Ki Museum. Splitting up into two groups, we were guided through the outside and inside sections of the museum.The guides showed us many relics and artifacts from Hohokam and Pima Indian culture, ranging from paintings and baskets to dolls and ceremonial dresses. Outside, we were shown the traditional homes of the Hohokam and Pima Indians and things such as the stoves they would cook in or the plants they mostly depended on. Overall, it was a very enjoyable experience. We're very lucky to have gotten to stop by this museum and take in the knowledge it had to offer! Salt River Fields Stephen On the second day of the IS trip one of the stops was the "Salt River Fields". What we saw while we were there was we went into the Executive Offices. Then it was down into the clubhouse. Then we went over to the training room, in the training we saw the weigh that they lifted. Ansd the windows that are on the outside open all the way to have more training space. And right after you walk trought the clubhouse booth to watch the recap of the game. There are 4 camerrams on the fields tp record the game. Then we down on to the field. When we got to the gate to go on to the field. If you turn left you would be in the "Bull Pen" for the Rockies. And if you go to the gate and you turn right there would a bench for the reliving picher to sit and watch the game and not to get hit by flying baseballs. Then down in the dugout there are not many things. The only things there are bench and the bathroom, everything else you had to run down into the clubhouse. Then up in the "Press Box". There are too levels you can sit in. Heard Museum Grand Canyon Railroad Written by: Jack Hebb Instead of just being a mode of transportation, the Grand Canyon Railway actually has a history for itself. It was built in 1901 and had been used heavily until the automobile became a popular phenominon. Then, with only 2 passengers on the last shuttle, in the 60's, it closed until recently, in the late 80's, when one couple invested upwards 15 Million Dollars to have the Railway revamped and brought back to life. Today, many people use it as a nice peacful way to move from one location to another, if you do visit, watch out for robbers and wonderful music men. The conductor claims you can see the Grand Canyon from the train, well, you can, but only for about 1.38 seconds, so keep your eyes peeled and enjoy the deer, groundhogs and other wildlife along the peaceful rail track that is and always will be The Grand Canyon Railway. Grand Canyon Jacob The Grand Canyon, one of the Seven Natuaral World Wonders, is self explanitory it's a canyon that's been around for millions of years. Way to work it, Jacob! -''Anonymous'' Hopi During our journey into the Southwest this year, we were accompanied by our Hopi friends, Bennard and Frances Dallasvuyaoma, who guided us along the way and into their native Hopi lands. We had the pleasure of traveling through not only First Mesa, but the Second and Third Mesas, and during our journey got to visit the ancient, now deserted, village of Walpi on First Mesa. The place itself is quite fascinating, as you can walk through the village walls and see the ancient architecture. You'd be surprised how similair it is to San Francisco. Very few photos can be found of this mesa, as it conflicts with the courtesy and rules provided by the Hopi people who live there, but we were able to enjoy homemade Piki Bread, a traditional blue corn thin bread rolled together into a bundle. Yum! And the tasting of new foods didn't end there... Because of the ties our guides have to their culture, we were able to enjoy a homemade Hopi and Korean meal on Second Mesa provided by members of Frances' family. What an incredible experience we were able to have at Hopi! Four corners On the Intensive Studies that we do every year. We go to the southwest,and other places. We do a bunch of things like this one. Four Corners is the point of intersection of 4 different states: Utah, Colorado, Arizona, and New Mexico. It is the only point in the United States shared by 4 states. There is only 1 way to get to the Four Corners. It is a unique landmark. You can stand in 4 states at one time. It is in the middle of nowhere. The Four Corners is very cool if you have not been there. It is located in the desert on the Navajo Indian Reservation. The Four Corners is about 2 hours from Mesa Verde. To me being at the 4 corners with everyone was fun because I have never been there. But learning everything beforehand just gave it away. GO VISIT THE 4 CORNERS ---- Mesa Verde Ryan mesa verde is one of the most amasing places you will ever see tha history is incredible and the cliff dwellings are a amazing site Taos Pueblo Tati Taos Pueblo is an amazing historical sight to visit. It's located in northern New Mexico where people still live today.There is a river called Red Willow River that comes down from the Blue Lake. That river provides the water that they use, also they check if the water is not clean so it's really good water. In Taos Pueblo they have a cathlic church with awsome colors that are detailed Hacienda de los Martinez Diana La Hacienda De Los Martinez was used for trading posted and it was important for them to trad stuff. Severino Martinez was the person how built the hacienda. it has 21 rooms and to placitas.It was made out of clay,mud, same sand, and they also used straw and it was called adobe. There was no windows or opening walks,there was only two doors to get in and to get out. those doors are called ZAGUAN doors. The placita is a courtyard, there are two placitas and there are in the middle. There is only one room with wooden floor, and it was used for spanish partys. Museum of Native American Art Even though these baskets weren't the most easiest thing to make, it was still a lot of fun to go through the process of weaving baskets. The lady that helped us make these baskets, gave out 8 reeds to every single person. 4 of the reeds were one size, and the other 4 were a different size. We soaked these reeds in a bucket of water for about 15-20 minutes. We soaked them because it would be easier to bend, and harder for it to break in half. While they were soaking, our tour guide took us to go see some of the baskets they had in the muesum. They had all different types of baskets, different size, different color, different design. They used baskets for various reasons, to carry things, to hold water in them, etc. After seeing all the baskets and seeing an idea of what they looked like, we started to weave. "Over and under," was the phrase we had to remember because that's all we were doing through this process. Holding the reeds into place was very hard and frustrating. But after some time, asking a lot of questions, and hearing kids complain about how they couldn't do it, some of the students had finally made there baskets or... hats. But at the end of the day this experience was a lot of fun. Georgia O'Keeffe Museum Liz Georgia O'keeffe was one of the most famous female artist. georgia O'Keeffe was mostly famous for painting skyscrapers, flowers,and sun-baked animal skulls.she painted all over the place in New York and Santa Fe,New Mexico. she was born on November 15,1887, in Sun Prairie Wisconsin. whe Rail Runner Train Grady On a trip from santa fe to ABQ, some of us took a train. It was called the railrunner. It was all gray with a yellow and red road runner design on it. We borded the train at around 6:40 at the santa fe depot. there were a bunch of tracks all leading into one. There were three levels on the train. I was on the top level with some of my friends. We played card games like ocho pinocchio. The train went very slow but I liked it that way because we had more time to spend on it. I think the reason it went so slow is because the train was mainly on one track but when it was on two tracks it had to wait for an other train to pass before it went back onto single track. I've heard someone say that the rail runner might go all the way up to denver. Gathering of Nations Powwow (Content provided by Matthew Dupree) The Gathering of Nations Powwow is a big, boystrous celebration of the Native American culture and heritage. It happens yearly somewhere in or around Albuquerque, and lasts for three days! It is full of dances, ceremonies, and loud boistrous fun! A large market also provides a lot of income for the Native American peoples of the area, and the center auditorium is a big balloon of crazy awesome dancing! My experience at the Powwow was one of sound, lights, and an eagle. Our group entered through the south entrance, and took their seats in the Z section. I sat for most of our time there watching the loud dancing and flashy opening ceremony, but also got a few chances to go out to the market. At the market there was someone letting people take pictures of his pet eagle. A pet eagle! Suffice to say I had a LOT of fun. Acoma Pueblo -Jason.Economopoulos Acoma pueblo is one of the oldest occupied pueblo's in the southwest. When we went there it was a magnificiant! It was my second time visiting Acoma. I went there five years ago and i remembered a lot of it. Our tour guide was Dakota Chino. He was awesome! He showed us around the pueblo showing us how they lived back in the day. He seeemed to know all the people that lived in Acoma. The town square Was really big for a pueblo. It had three story buildings which was massive. You could by pottery from the people in the town. I bought a cherry pie from a woman and it was delicious. At the end he took us to the church which was the biggest structure in the pueblo. The Spanish forced the Acoma people to build the church and imported wood and paintings from Spain. It was a great experience i'm planning to go back there in the future if i can Chaco Canyon David/Luis at chaco canyon i saw a chipmunk. Chaco Canyon has some of the biggest buildings in North America. In fact, they were the biggest buildings in North America until the 19th century. The buildings were probably aligned along astronomically-relevant lines, with evidence ranging from a north-south axis to the Sun Dagger. The people at Chaco Canyon probably used the place for worship, because there were lots of huge kivas. The complexes were as tall as four storeys high, and as big as around 100 rooms. luis- on our way to chaco canyon we stoped at a subway and their was only one person working which meant it was really crowded. then we got back on the bus and when we were half way there, it was very bumpy because there was no road just dirt, so if you decide to go dont fall asleep on this road trip. when we got there we watched a 20 minute movie that was really boring that some of the teachers almost fell a sleep and some of the students did too. the biggest we visited there was casa bonita.at casa bonita they have the biggest kiva in the southwest.you should go, it was fun and it was a great expierence.. San Felipe Feast Day Festival Natalie when we first arrived at the San Felipe Feast Day festival there were people dancing in place in a circle with hats made out of leaves and also braclets made out of leaves. The guys had no shirts on so they put brown mud on thier back and the women put it on thier face. They all had dry corn in each hand all diffrent colors. IST West Coast Stanford At Stanford we visited alot of different Native American art. We also saw alot of historic paintings made by famous artist. As we were walking through the aisle when you are entering another room you can see that all of the paintings are really special and in some other museums they dont have any f that art Visitors Details Markegard Farm Zara When we went to the Markegard Farm, there were a lot of animals. There were chickens, sheep, alpacas, pigs, cows, and even frogs! There were lots of things to do at the farm. 2011 - Civil War to Civil Rights Our trip to the deep south. IMG_2888.JPG|Emerald Mound IMG_2897.JPG|Longwood Plantation IMG_2863.JPG|Rural Life Museum Category:Browse